My God is named Kyle
by Medea34788
Summary: Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner, was born to be a god, he just didn’t know it. A short vingnette of Kyle's life. Not meant to be spiritual, just a musing... Part of the Polar Opposites Universe. Please review!


**AN: **I don't own any of this nor am I trying to profit from it. This is intended to be a part of my larger Polar Opposites universe which is a mesh between the comic-verse and JL/U cartoon-verse. Other selections from this universe can be found here through my profile page.

I've never seen a story about this exactly before so I thought that I might write one, anyone who would like to create a similar story has my blessings and a request that they tell me - as I would like to read it. This story is rather unedited (having only a quick grammar and spelling run through) so any technical, creative, or informative mistakes are well worth your effort to mention. Enjoy.

**CONTINUITY NOTES: **This is AU from… I don't know… It parallels Kyle but isn't exactly how things work. Anyway, it's a vignette that doesn't mesh with DC canon, but I would _love_ for someone to write a Kyle story in this universe, cause I don't have the time.

**EXTRA AN:** This _so_ did not go where I intended. This story took on an almost spiritual ring to it. I did not mean for there to be any religious or overly spiritual connotation to anything I write. In this story I only meant for a god to be like those already seen in the DC-verse. For all the Christians out there, even though some aspects may blend into my story, Kyle does not have the power of God, merely he is like a forger capable of remaking a masterpiece. It is still a wonderful painting, but it was the creativity and ability of the original artist that made the forger capable of copying, it doesn't mean the forger has the power, ability, or anything like that of the original... Does that make sense? If not leave me a message or review or something so I can explain...

* * *

My God is named Kyle

Kyle Rayner was born to be a god, he just didn't know it. He grew up on Earth, the third planet in the Sol system in the fourth arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The inhabitants, numbering over six billion, were carbon based bipedal beings – and so was Kyle Rayner.

Kyle was born and raised by a normal middle class family in the most secure and affluent nation on Earth – as was intended. He grew up relatively happy and safe, with very few traumatic events to cloud his memories – as was intended. He was rather intelligent and well educated, and grew to become an artist exercising his considerable imagination to its limits and beyond – as was intended.

What Kyle Rayner did not know was that his normal American existence was pre-planned, following a set path with only a few trivial deviations. He also did not know that on the day his normal American existence came to an end and his entire world was turned on its head – well that was a part of the plan too.

Kyle was *young*. Much younger then any other Lantern and for that reason the Corps insisted that he be tested and trained heavily before being allowed to join their ranks officially. Relegated to minor guard posts his start on Oa was far from pleasant. To keep himself amused he turned his day dreams into reality using his ring. He could surround himself with bikini clad co-eds on the beach, or pilot a mecha against an imaginary foe. His youthful, fanciful daydreams turned into controlled expressions. In a way it was an artist's dream – to imagine the vivid detail of a piece and have the Ring hold the pencil to create it – no messy drafts or improper angles. Kyle's fleeting whims turned into solid, concentrated expressions of his imagination.

His training brought him to all corners of the galaxy as the 'back-up' to the reinforcements sent out. He saw more in those five years then most veteran lanterns did in their entire careers, – which was, as has been established, a part of the plan.

When the final test came the Guardian who stood by his side warned him "Banish your fears into the oblivion young Lantern, then and only then shall you stand proudly in the light." This was the first time Kyle Rayner veered off of his given path. By willing his powers into oblivion, he *created* Oblivion.

Entering the sanctuary of the central battery of the Green Lanterns Kyle felt for the first time in his life completely and utterly at peace. No anger, no fear, no worries – only contentment and a sense of belonging.

When he stepped inside the aura of power, he *learned*.

He knew everything. Everything of what he was, of what he was born – no created – to be, to do. He knew who he was and what his purpose was. But it was too great a burden to bear, and so he willed himself to forget. To forget the Truth, until it was needed – and it *would* be needed someday.

And so Kyle Rayner became a full fledged member of the Green Lantern Corps before his twenty-eighth birthday – a record amongst those with lifespans equivalent to his. He led the Defenders on Oa, the Green Lantern defensive line for the planet, for a short while before finally being allowed to return to his home – Earth.

Things on Earth were far from perfect for him. As the designated Lantern of his sector, he was required to patrol areas that did not want him and deal with superheroes who felt his mere presence was an effrontery to his predecessors (he hadn't *meant* to imagine what Wonder Woman would look like without her clothes, and it wasn't his fault his Ring took it as a command). None of them could *see*, none of them *knew*. They just saw a cocky young man – they never guessed that he had more intensive and extensive training than all their previous Lantern allies combined.

Another crack in the plan occurred then – when Oblivion returned to who had created it. According to the plan, Kyle Rayner was to overcome his fears and grow; this would allow him to overcome Parallax in the future. Instead Oblivion, the embodiment of his fears was beaten down and locked away, hidden from sight but still powerful and dangerous.

Then came Ion, yet another divergence. It knew what Kyle refused to – that he was powerful and good and the hope of them all. It tried to make him perfect, but he was still not ready, and he was not for Ion to empower. When he and Ion parted ways though, it was done knowingly. Ion allowed him to see a mere fraction of his true potential and he clung to it desperately.

The mental blocks began to fall, and Kyle Rayner became the greatest and most powerful of the Lanterns. They called him a hero, the torchbearer, but Kyle was beginning to *know* and saw that this title was not his destiny.

He was not the Torch bearer, but the Torch.

Parallax made its move then. Whether it *knew* Kyle Rayner for what he really was, is unsure. But Kyle was still restrained by his own mind and could not overcome the Fear-beast that fed on that which lurked deep inside him, that which he knew not how to defeat.

At least he didn't know, until he *knew*.

As the worlds fell apart around him Kyle Rayner awoke from his long slumber and *understood*.

He had a purpose, a reason for his creation. He had been created by the Light to save all that was – both light and dark. He was trained and tested, taught and exposed. He knew so much and could still take in so much more. His potential was limitless, and that was the intention of the Lantern's Light.

Parallax was a being of limitations, it thrived on it. Kyle Rayner lost his and lost Parallax all in one sweeping blow.

Willpower was only as strong as the universe around it, but creativity could expand that universe beyond what any could see. To survive the end of all things on sheer will and determination was an extraordinary feat, but to recreate the universe – the *multi*-verse from sheer imagination…

That took a god.

That took Kyle Rayner.

The Light of the Green Lanterns made mortal. He was the Avatar of the Power Battery itself, for it knew the danger of the power of green Lantern to fall into the hands of those who would wish harm. Kyle Rayner was created to return a *heart* to the power of the Lanterns. To give the Light the ability to distinguish between good and evil, so as to prevent evil from using it's power against innocents and warriors of justice.


End file.
